


Alcoholic or Kissholic

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	Alcoholic or Kissholic

**雷斯垂德 9月6日21:15**

约翰喜欢自己的室友。雷斯垂德无比难过地下了一个结论。

这个事情的槽点太多了。从“三大洲的华生有喜欢的人了”开始吐槽呢还是从“直男喜欢自己室友”开始吐槽呢还是从“约翰的室友就是那个传说中的福尔摩斯”开始吐槽呢？

雷斯垂德骗约翰喝掉一整杯酒精饮料（当然雷斯垂德已经后悔得用脑袋撞墙了），约翰好像就被弄得晕乎乎了，然后整个人开始说胡话。

一开始还是对室友的抱怨（咒骂），后来这咒骂越听越变味了。

最后约翰整个人挂在雷斯垂德身上开始哼哼唧唧的时候雷斯垂德终于想起那天安德森被甩也是这么个情况。那时候安德森鼻涕眼泪全抹进了雷斯垂德的领子，雷斯垂德暗自庆幸约翰坐着趴过来也只到自己胸口。" 

老天，夏洛克还没表示什么呢，而且大家公认夏洛克简直对约翰好过头了，这是个什么情况，多虑的约翰替夏洛克决定了两人的绝不可能？

但鼓励的话实在说不出口，雷斯垂德承认在“喜欢夏洛克”和“注孤生”里选一个的话，他宁愿要注孤生。话说回来这两个选项真心有区别么？! 

雷斯垂德正沉浸在自己勾勒出的悲惨人生中时，约翰打着嗝睡着了。

于是他决定把约翰搬回宿舍顺便找约翰室友谈谈。话说他能谈个什么，夏洛克只会用看撒欢的小狗的眼神同情地看着你，然后说：“嗯，所以呢？”

他现在就能想象出那张似笑非笑的脸，然后一旁是约翰趴在被窝里哭。

咳，这有点过了，约翰才不是那种趴在被窝里哭的loser，他会趁着酒劲把夏洛克痛锤一顿然后第二天神清气爽去上课。夏洛克生几天气，然后就又没事了，跟往常一样。

好班长雷斯垂德脑子里浮现了同学们和夏洛克和睦相处的温馨画面。约翰继续当着那个稳定剂的部分。

谁也不知道雷斯垂德哪里来的自信。

 

**约翰 9月7日 6：10**

脑袋疼，嗓子干得要冒烟。这是约翰醒来的第一反应。

但当他看见穿戴整齐的夏洛克（难得起这么早）站在床边一脸“呵呵呵呵约翰我来讨债了”的表情盯着他，约翰突然想起昨夜他好像强吻了自己室友，还不止一次。

约翰立马紧紧抱住被子缩在床角，他现在想象怀里的被子是雷斯垂德，而他自己的胳膊有自己大腿，阿不，腰那么粗，扭断雷斯垂德的脖子简直易如反掌。他要让雷斯垂德来担负责任，这简直太过火了。

“说吧，怎么解决。”夏洛克手里轻巧地掂着自己的手机，仿佛在说只要我一通电话就能用你喂鲨鱼。

“要不你亲回来……”

约翰立马将脑袋也缩进被子里，恨不得咬断自己舌头，主啊救救我。

还有昨晚到底发生了什么。死也要死得明明白白啊，约翰。

 

**夏洛克 9月6日 22:20**

“夏洛克，我真的觉得约翰喜欢你。”这是雷斯垂德整个晚上最好听最有逻辑的一句话，夏洛克想。

“所以你千万别因为这个伤害他。”……而雷斯垂德会为这句话付出代价，夏洛克在心里默默记下了。

“……我会跟约翰谈谈的，如果他想。”

而听了这个雷斯垂德觉得夏洛克简直不能更善解人意一点了，他激动地不知道如何是好。看来夏洛克真的特别喜欢约翰这个朋友，虽然现在这个处境有点尴尬。

雷斯垂德在心里跳起了欢快的舞蹈，为这场没有开始而和平收场的恋爱庆祝（这心态对约翰不公平但是是最好结局了）；夏洛克几乎要开始同情雷斯垂德了，另一个当事人仰躺在床上猛打了一个呼噜。

“你给他喝了什么？”

“你懂的，”雷斯垂德眨眨眼，“明天一早会清醒的，不用担心，别让他着凉。”

雷斯垂德把门一关，留夏洛克一人对着床上睡成一摊的约翰。

约翰喜欢夏洛克么？夏洛克总觉得答案是否定的，约翰的喜欢跟大家所理解的感觉无关，但干嘛要深究这些东西呢，夏洛克耸耸肩，没有定论的事情就没有研究的意义。

所以他现在只是需要给约翰盖一下被子而已。夏洛克将被子拉好，手顺势撑在约翰肩旁。现在他只需要直起腰，离开。

要是约翰没有突然睁眼的话。

夏洛克有没有告诉过约翰他喜欢约翰的眼睛呢。那种总是觉得看不清看不懂的蓝色，你要是深究着望到最里面，很快你就会忘记最开始的目的，任自己被那蓝色迷惑，理直气壮地享用它。你会想着能不能把这颜色搜集到试管里。能不能尝尝它的滋味，会是最甘醇的美酒么，或者是一滴毙命的毒药？

但这些都不是问题了。至少现在不是了。

对着约翰好不容易睁开的眼睛，夏洛克觉得这有点迷蒙还带醉意的眼神不太对，当他发现这双眼睛已把他吸近时，夏洛克的嘴早已顺理成章地贴上这房间里的另一张嘴了。

这个不太对的眼神叫勾引。夏洛克对着约翰回过神来并缓慢瞪大的双眼下了结论。

之后夏洛克离开那两片凉软的嘴唇，慢慢撑起身子，发现之前那个行为没什么实质性后果。除了约翰像是看见了邦德本人一样吃惊，脸颊上不久前褪下的红又刷地涌上来。幸好他现在不清醒。夏洛克长舒一口气，毫不意外地发现自己并不想就此收手。

“夏…洛克，”约翰拼命地捋直舌头，脑袋挣扎着晃了一下，“刚刚是？”

一旦尝过了这种滋味，谁都不会想就此结束的。

夏洛克立马用毫无起伏的语调陈述：“你貌似喝醉了，我想给你盖被子，然后你突然睁眼偷亲我。”以上大部分都是事实，我可以发誓。夏洛克默默在心里补充，只是弄反了主宾，不是大事。

约翰眨巴着眼睛消化了足足有一分钟。

在夏洛克忍不住要打破沉默之前，约翰开始左右看看夏洛克撑在他身子两侧的手，沿着手臂慢慢向着夏洛克的肩膀看去，然后在看到夏洛克的脸之前又像被烫到一样收回视线。

夏洛克暗暗咬了一下牙，谎言太蹩脚。

“额，对不起？”约翰在偷瞟夏洛克的表情，有点害怕的样子，“我不是……有意的？”

夏洛克一时不知道这个情况该怎么形容，反正他想起了曾经咬坏他小提琴的红胡子伏法时也是这幅可怜巴巴的样子。

“至少我们知道你醉酒后可能的奇怪举动。”夏洛克忍不住笑了起来。

“我，我把你当成了Jane。”笑声让约翰突然意识到醉酒亲吻自己室友需要一个正当理由，至少是一个听上去不那么gay的，他用脑子里能想起的第一个女名顶了上去（只要不是妈妈不是哈莉，拜托）。

先不管Jane实际上是他们物理老师的名字，这个谎言着实有点让夏洛克不满。

“其实Sherlock也是个女名来着。”

夏洛克说着又亲了一脸“你在逗我吧”表情的约翰一下。这一次的吻没有上次那样仅仅是嘴唇贴着嘴唇。夏洛克小心翼翼感受约翰在自己身下的屏息，同时钳住约翰的左手，用掌心感受约翰手腕处的来自胸口的鼓动。

一下一下急促，正和上了夏洛克所有曾被定性为无解的期盼，正是这种节奏，在血管里传播，由心脏鼓动到全身。感情虽然不是人类的优点，夏洛克想，但丝毫不影响其魅力。

要不是觉得酒精和缺氧对（本就不怎么出色的）大脑会有伤害，夏洛克很难说服自己主动结束这些。他离开时奖励自己舔了一下约翰的嘴唇，虽然约翰看上去要吓哭了。

“这回你怎么解释？”

“啊……我不知道我是个接吻狂。”约翰的声音越来越小，开始不安地扭起身子，他笨拙地一下下拉动被子，想把作案工具（嘴）盖起来，但早被夏洛克压住的被子从他往回收的手上一下下滑出，约翰简直要失望到哀嚎了。

“可现在我们知道了。”夏洛克语气里的恶意不能更明显了，而约翰感觉自己要完蛋了。

第三个吻在毫无进展的僵持中发生得自然而然。约翰重新感受到那柔软触感后认命地闭上了眼，夏洛克用自己价值连城的脑瓜担保丢盔弃甲的约翰目前很享受这个吻。

在夏洛克小心用舌尖试探的时候，约翰毫不掩饰地舒展了一下被压制的肩膀，夏洛克几乎都在期待约翰能继续勾住自己的脖子回吻了。

当然那是不可能的，约翰继续小心地紧绷着自己，以为他自己是什么洪水猛兽，生怕分分钟会碰碎了什么东西。

这次分开后约翰喘着气，回味一般舔着嘴唇，难掩绝望语气说道：“要不你把我绑起来后跑吧。”

 

**夏洛克 9月7日**

“约翰……”夏洛克接近了床上那拧得不能更纠结的约翰，“我觉得这是个好提议。”

“……”现在约翰停止了纠结，整个石化了。

“一共有16个，”夏洛克慢慢走近那石化的约翰，“你现在可以感谢我不收利息。”

你还数了你怎么数的怎么会有那么多你在逗我吧呵呵呵。

“能不能换成16顿饭。”约翰的声音细若蚊蝇，唯一值得期待的事情就是，他待会可以痛锤一顿雷斯垂德然后让他帮自己逃命。

“我是那种别人请吃饭就随便接吻的人么。”

“可你也不是别人亲你你就要亲回来的人啊。”关键是谁亲谁有毛线区别么！约翰在心底怒吼，说白了夏洛克根本就是没玩过亲亲现在亲上瘾了吧？

“可你喜欢这样。”夏洛克把手探到约翰脑袋后面扶住他的颈子，“而且我也不讨厌。”

本想出口反驳的约翰看见夏洛克猛贴过来顿时没了声音。

 

**约翰 9月6日 22:55**

诅咒酒精。诅咒雷斯垂德。诅咒足球之夜。约翰一想到自己刚刚在强吻室友就想哭。并且也想不明白自己是不是战力拔群要不怎么扑到的夏洛克。都怪那家伙从来对体育运动不上心。

约翰突然期望自己强吻的是雷斯垂德，之后那家伙觉对可以把自己撂倒磕晕，然后只是多了个尴尬秘密而已。虽然会被夏洛克一眼看出来广而告之，但……

对了自己醉酒后是接吻狂这个秘密怎么整啊，一定会被嘲笑一辈子的……

“我不会跑掉，约翰，我永远不会从你身边跑掉。”

哦你还在啊，约翰忍不住翻白眼，我在忧愁人生啊。啊对了这是被自己强吻的受害者，不好意思你打死我吧。

然后约翰意识到自己的嘴又（这是第几次了？）贴上了别人的嘴后，约翰发狠地咬了上去，并接纳了对方带有血腥味的舌头。

约翰吻得无比卖力。

 

**约翰 9月7日 6:30**

“现在只剩15个了。”约翰靠着墙隐隐调整呼吸，夏洛克果然绝对绝对不吃一点亏，接吻也是。

“那就劳驾你记着了。”夏洛克转过身去开始一天的生活，一副心满意足谢谢款待的样子。

“……你不会说出去吧？”

“你是指酒后暴力接吻狂还是我们之间的债务？”

“跟它们有关的一切，拜托。”

当然约翰知道所有真相的时候。16个（32个，约翰坚信）被骗的吻对他们来说已经不叫事儿了。

而夏洛克才是那个货真价实的接吻狂。


End file.
